Advances in technology have provided opportunities for manufacturers and retailers to save costs associated with providing certain functions of after purchase customer care. For example, the costs of providing instructions or customer support may be reduced by providing such instructions as downloadable content via a network. However, some customers may not be able to access Internet based content. Accordingly, potential cost savings may not be available since customer care functions for these customers may not be reduced. To illustrate, customers that do not have an Internet connection may not be able to access how-to manuals or other instructional information, thereby requiring the manufacturer or retailer to provide other avenues to enable the customer to access this information, such as delivery of printed materials.